


The Mockingjays

by mellarkberries



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Music, everlark, s2sl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellarkberries/pseuds/mellarkberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is the lead guitarist in a band with her friends Madge, Johanna, and Delly, along with the lead singer Glimmer. Glimmer not only hates Katniss but she is dating Katniss' best friend, Peeta Mellark. Will the Mockingjays rise or fall? Is there more than friendship going on between Katniss and Peeta? Music, fights, friendship, lust, and love surround Katniss on her journey to follow her passions and get what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mockingjays

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing friend Alicia, am2c, for pre-reading my story and offering me so much support.
> 
> And of course thank you to Bridget for running this wonderful event. You are amazing!!
> 
> I was inspired by the movie "That Thing You Do" for some parts of the story.

1 - The Mockingjays

"Rise Panem. Hmmm. Rise Panem. I don't know. I mean it's a little Metallica meets 90's grunge. I mean that's not really your sounds Glims," Peeta states. 

"For the fuckin millionth time, can you please not call me Glims. Also, our music is somewhat political so why not. What the fuck do you know anyway?" Glimmer snaps.

"Well I don't know, you did ask me," Peeta declares, sighing and wondering if they were going to be doing this for the rest of the night going back and forth with sarcasm, insults and bitterness. 

"Ok well if you hate Rise Panem so much, what would you have our name be, genius?" Glimmer irritably asks flashing Peeta with a look that would never lead you to believe she was looking at her boyfriend that she supposedly cared for. 

Peeta's thoughts flash back to Friday night as his fingers traced the contour of a flying bird on an old brown leather jacket whose owner's striking gray eyes made his heart skip several beats. 

"What about the pin that Katniss wears. She wears a mockingjay pin, why not call yourself The Mockingjays. THE bands are ALWAYS in," Peeta says with naive hope and excitement, which quickly turns to fear, as he waits for Glimmer's reply.

"Are you fuckin stupid!? First of all THE bands are so 10 years ago and second of all, what does Katniss know about what's cool?" Glimmer retorts with an annoyed look sprawled across her face.

Peeta thought Katniss was not only cool but kind, smart, and brave. She also happens to be the lead guitarist in Glimmer’s band, and if he were honest with himself, she is stunningly beautiful. She is one of his best friends, just his stunningly beautiful, wonderful best friend.

"I have no idea why she always wears that stupid bird pin on that ugly jacket," Glimmer states with immense attitude.  
Peeta becomes filled with a quiet rage at Glimmer's insensitivity. 

"Hey, that jacket isn't ugly and her father gave it to her before he died. You could try being a little sensitive," Peeta demands angrily.

This is how it is always, always fighting, always disagreeing. Peeta calms down.

"Who cares if THE bands are 10 years ago? What about other bird related bands. I mean The Byrds, The Eagles, you'd be joining some good company," Peeta chimes in and finishes with a smirk hoping to convince Glimmer and warm her up but his charm, surprisingly and annoyingly, has no impact on his girlfriend.

"You're stupid. It's stupid. But whatever it's a group vote I guess. I'll bring it up to the others. Knowing my luck, all the girls will think it's a fabulous idea and we will be named after Katniss' stupid pin."

Peeta has to stop himself from yelling at Glimmer. Peeta was almost certain that Glimmer hated Katniss and only had her in the band because no one plays lead guitar like Katniss Everdeen in all of Panem. He doesn't get it. He thought more than highly of Katniss. I mean she is kind, funny, smart, and if he were honest, he thought she blew Glimmer out of the water when it came to singing, but he'd never tell either of them.

"What are you thinking about. Baking bread again!?" Katniss interrupts and her nose crinkles as she smiles at him.

"Ok, first of all, you were the one who purchased 5 cheesebuns yesterday and I'm pretty sure you only gave one to Prim and second of all, when the heck did you get here Everdeen!? Stop sneaking up on people!" Peeta says with a teasing smile.

"We have band practice for your information and Glimmer left her door open. Not my fault you guys don't care if a mass murderer comes by," Katniss replies. 

Peeta and Katniss chuckle. Their eyes meet as they both laugh heartily and both their cheeks turn a bright red.

"Oh, hey you're here early. Everyone else is late. We just gotta wait for Madge to get off Gale's dick and get here. Johanna is late of course probably fucking got pulled over for speeding again. Delly is probably being a saint and helping someone with their groceries. Anyways, we've got a lot of things to do. We gotta finalize some things if we are ever gonna get things rolling!" Glimmer states demandingly.

Peeta wonders if she has always been this unpleasant or if it has gotten worse with time.

"Ok, got it Captain!" Katniss replies with fake enthusiasm.

"This isn't a sailboat, Katniss." Glimmer retorts with an undeniable tinge of anger laced in her voice.

"You sure, cause I feel like I'm drowning," Katniss says under her breath.

"I'll be in the garage." Glimmer gives both Katniss and Peeta a death stare.

"She's in a good mood," they both say and break out into further laughter.

Peeta and Katniss go back and forth and are practically curled over in laughter.

Another five minutes of this and Glimmer comes running out."Katniss! What the fuck!?" Glimmer screams so that the whole block hears her.

"Sorry!" Katniss smirks not paying attention to Glimmer's hysterics.

"Have fun tonight. Bye Glims. Bye Katniss," Peeta says as his eyes linger on Katniss as she walks away. As Peeta steps out, he gives a smile towards the most beautiful girl in the room

The only problem is, it isn't Glimmer.

2\. Always By My Side

"So did you go over to Glimmer's last night?" Finnick questions with a look of curiosity mixed with disgust. Finnick has never been a fan of Glimmer. 

"Yea, it was the best it could be, I guess. She didn't punch me in the face or scream at me for more than 10 minutes so all in all, great Saturday night," Peeta answers sarcastically and ponders why he continues to put effort into something that has long run its' course.

"Sorry, Peeta. You know I pretty much hate Glimmer. You deserve way better and I don't know, I don't want you falling into a scenario where somehow you ended up marrying someone just like your mother, which wouldn't be so bad, if your mother wasn't an abusive, mean, and destructive monster," Finnick remarks with concern outlining his usually cool and calm demeanor.

Peeta doesn't interrupt Finnick and instead looks away because in many ways he's embarrassed that he lets Glimmer treat him the way she does. 

Finnick continues emboldened by Peeta's silence. "Look Peet, I know you know I'm right. She treats you like shit. If possible, maybe worse than your mother. At least your mother helped pay your way through college. Glimmer can't even pay you a compliment. The other day she stopped by and said the bakery was looking pretty good, especially for a shit hole. Real supportive girlfriend she is. Come on Peeta, I know you don't want to be with her. Just get out of this while you can," Finnick pleads with his best friend.

Peeta is surprised by Finnick's brazenness and sincere worry but also appreciative. Peeta knows Finnick is right and if there's one thing he knows for sure is that Finnick never lies or sugarcoats the truth. 

The truth is that Peeta and Glimmer's relationship started a year ago after they both finished college at Panem University. Glimmer started work at a music store in District 12. One night he ran into her at a bar in town and recognized her from school. The two of them ran with different crowds so they didn't really interact with each other back then. A lot of drinks and three dates later, and they hastily began a relationship that has been filled with continuous fights and a lack of support or any resemblance of love on her part. The only connection they shared for a while was angry sex but that has altogther stopped completely. Now, the only thing they enjoy together is similar musical taste and going to shows together. Even that isn't much fun anymore because everything becomes an issue whether it's Peeta's outfit, how long they stay out, watching her flirt with every guy right in front of him, everything is a conflict. In reality, their relationship is a nightmare and it's currently the Titanic after hitting the iceberg. The only difference is Peeta is holding on to it just barely and Glimmer holds on because in a sadistic way, Peeta believes she enjoys the arguing and the put downs, but he's sick of them.

But nothing could save the Titanic, and know matter how much either of them holds on, nothing can save their relationship and honestly, Peeta didn't want to save it. He'd rather just drown then be on this ship anymore.

Peeta sighs contemplatively. "You're right. I've actually been thinking about ending things with Glimmer, but I don't know, it's like I need a final push to do it," Peeta admits to Finnick surprised at his own confession.

"You need a push!? I'll fuckin shove you if you need it!" Finnick laughs playifully punching Peeta. It brings the guys back into a carefree state and allows for a change in topic.

Finnick laughs. "You know who would be perfect for you being that you've pretty much had a crush on her since you were 5 years old and every time I ask you about your dream girl you only happen to describe her exactly, that my friend would be Katniss Everdeen."

Peeta stiffens at the mention of Katniss' name as a slight shiver courses through his body. There was no denying that Peeta has intense feelings for Katniss and that he would give up everything to be with her, but she just wanted friendship. She dated several guys during college and none of them were anything like him. He didn't fit the Katniss Everdeen boyfriend mold and he hated it. 

"We've talked about this. Katniss doesn't see me in that way and I'm not going to force her to have feelings for me. That would be super shitty of me. I just got to let her live her life," Peeta exasperates with hints of sadness showing in his eyes.

"Peeta. I never lie to you. Trust me when I say, Katniss wants a lot more than just friendship," Finnick excitedly points out.

"Don't believe me, but it's true," Finnick says teasingly causing Peeta's heart to begin racing at the thought of Katniss as his girlfriend. Peeta wants to believe and trust Finnick, but his insecurities get the best of him. 

"She just finished dating Darius, who she seemed to be really into. I'm definitely not her type. Me!? I'm just her friend. We've been best friends for a long time. Knowing my luck, she probably sees me as her brother." The thought repulses him.

"Well then, I guess there's a lot of incest in your future because Katniss wants to jump your bones," Finnick retorts with uproarious laughter. "I didn't want to be blunt, but trust me, she cares for you and is there for you like a best friend, but she also wants you to FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF HER," he playfully screams in his ear to the horror of Peeta hoping no one heard.

"FINNICK. Dude, chill out. She is on her way here. Also, can we not talk about Katniss that way? Anyways, you're wrong," Peeta replies nervously as his body is recovering from the thought of him fucking Katniss and his cock being coated by her wet pussy, a thought that occupies a permanent place in Peeta's dreams. Peeta officially wants to end this conversation before his hardness becomes even more evident. Apparently, his throbbing dick wasn't going to get a break and Katniss saunters in through the door. 

"Katniss! We were just talking about you!" Finnick gives Peeta a cocky smirk.

"Oh really!? Hope nothing too bad. Is Peeta spreading that rumor about me being obsessed with cheese buns again?" Katniss' smile lights up the room and Peeta's heart inadvertently swells. 

"No worries, it was nothing of the sort," Finnick teases.

"Well, now I'm curious." Katniss looks at Peeta suspiciously.

"Now now, we were just talking about high school stuff. Ready for lunch?" Peeta shifts the conversation as he blushes and sneakily makes sure to adjust his apron.

"What's on the menu today!?" Katniss makes her way towards Peeta placing her hand on his shoulder, which doesn't help his current situation. 

"I figured some Spinach rolls today. We probably need a break from cheese buns and soup."

Katniss and Peeta walk towards the back door as they head outside to the garden. Peeta makes sure to nonverbally communicate to Finnick that he's going to kill him for giving him a boner right before Katniss' usual lunchtime visit.

"Spring is in the air today. Did you know this might be my favorite spot in District 12?" Katniss asks with a shy smile.

"Really. I thought it was the woods," Peeta states surprised at her confession.

"I don't know. I guess I just love how this is like a little enclave and the trees are so tall. It's like we're hidden away from everything. It's our own little world," Katniss says and she plays with the end of her braid. Peeta can't help but notice her use of the word "our" and his heart feels like it might soar. 

"I see, so you're using me for my garden getaway and cheesebuns. I feel so betrayed," Peeta smiles as he places his hand on his heart. 

Katniss unexpectedly runs into his arms. Peeta cherishes these moments when he can place his arms around her. He hopes she doesn't notice but he sniffs her hair which smells of pine and blueberries. She must have gone into the woods today. Her hair's softness tickles his cheeks and he wants nothing more than to have this small moment last forever. 

"You always make me smile, Peeta," Katniss says while tightening her embrace around him.

"That's what best friends are for right?" Peeta lets the words out but for some reason they don't describe their relationship anymore. 

"Yea, that's what they're for," Katniss says and she slowly unfolds herself out of Peeta's hold while looking at him with burning eyes that he thinks might light him on fire.

"So, what did you do last night after you left," Katniss asks as she takes a hold of Peeta's hands as they sit down on the grass. Peeta tries to calm his nerves as the mere touch of Katniss threatens to send him over the edge. 

"Mmm, ya know, went home, watched a movie. They were actually playing the 40-year-old Virgin on TV. It made me miss you. You always laugh to the point of snorting when you see that movie." Peeta smiles at the mere thought of Katniss' laughter. Every memory he has of her is so precious. 

"Oh great, my snort is in the attic of your memory. I was hoping you threw that away," Katniss replies with shy embarassment. 

"I keep every detail about you locked away in the depths of me, Katniss," Peeta replies softly and quickly thinks he may have said too much and given his true feelings away. Luckily Katniss seems unfazed. She just smiles at him as she places her hand on his knee and looks at him intensely. It's moments like these that make Peeta think maybe Finnick is right, but he doesn't want to give himself hope. 

"So I heard you named our band!" Katniss interrupts their peaceful, but intense, silence. 

"Wait, you all voted to have The Mockingjays be the name of your band!?" Peeta asked surprised that Glimmer let it happen.

"Yea, Madge, Johanna and Delly loved it. Glimmer was pretty upset though. Warning, she might not be in the best of moods today. She was really pissed that no one wanted Rise Panem. She also said some not so nice things to me but it's fine, I don't pay attention to her anymore."

"What did she say?" Peeta asks concerned but also filled with rage at the thought of Glimmer mistreating Katniss. It was one thing for her to mistreat him, but Katniss never deserved her wrath.

"Honestly, I don't want to talk about it. I'm too happy right now." Katniss eyes twinkle with excitement and something Peeta can't pinpoint.

"Well thank God I brought some wine out for lunch. Here's a glass to The Mockingjays. May they take flight!" Peeta exclaims excitedly.

Peeta and Katniss spend the rest of the hour laughing, eating, and drinking, before laying down together on the grass with Katniss laying on Peeta's chest hearing his fast beating heart. 

3\. First Show

Katniss takes a peak at the crowd. Butterflies skip along her body as she remembers that the most performing she has done has been at high school shows, Glimmer's basement and in hazy nights at Peeta's. She quickly asks the bartender for scotch on the rocks as she is gonna need it tonight.

"Looks like word spread around District 12 that The Mockingjays were playing. They must have heard about that really awesome, cheese bun loving, beautiful lead guitarist." Peeta smiles devishily towards Katniss.

Katniss' face betrays her as her cheeks turn pink at Peeta's words. Peeta is always so sweet and she doesn't deserve it. Peeta has always been better at their friendship. She still doesn't understand how he sees her as beautiful. She thinks he's probably just being nice. 

"Oh yea, didn't you hear? Rolling Stone called us the best live band ever and described Johanna's sourness as epic entertainment. You're slacking Mellark, you usually keep up with these things."

Their laughter stills as a certain heat arises between them for longer than usual as Peeta's eyes intensify with a burning stare. Katniss looks away in hopes she doesn't become flustered and because that's not how you look at someone else's boyfriend.

"You really do look extra beautiful tonight. You've got your rockstar wardrobe going on tonight, I see," Peeta says as he brushes his hand through his hair. Katniss wishes she could tell Peeta that he's looking sexy as fuck tonight. She doesn't know if it's the cologne, the scotch making its' way into her bloodstream or her general eternal attraction, but Peeta is looking damn fuckable tonight.

Madge interrupts the moment thankfully and awakens them from their trance. 

"It's time. You ready to rock this joint, Everdeen?"

Leave it to Madge to lessen Katniss' nerves.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Katniss smiles and Peeta gives her a good luck hug that fills her immediately with warmth. 

While most of the band preps and gets ready on stage with a quiet nervousness, Glimmer is reeking with confidence as if she's been waiting for this moment for her whole life. It's not the music that drives Glimmer though, it's the fame. It's what she's always wanted. Katniss hates it and to be honest, she hates Glimmer. Hate is a strong word but it's amazing how well she has gotten at avoiding the lead singer of the band. 

"Hey everyone. I'm so excited for our first show ever. You're witnessing history right now!" Glimmer says with a cocky smile.

Katniss cringes and does a small prayer that Glimmer didn't actually say that and that the scotch is making her delusional. She peers around at Madge, Johanna and Delly. From their expressions, she is mortified by the fact that Glimmer definitely just said that.

"On my lead ladies," Glimmer says threateningly towards them and then quickly turns around with a flirty smile to the crowd. The expression two-faced doesn't do Glimmer justice.

Two songs into the performance and the crowd is silent and as all the girls minus Glimmer realize, they also look extremely bored. On the next song, Katniss does something she is probably going to regret. She changes the tempo of the song and makes it faster. The rest of the girls go along with it, even Glimmer, and the crowd seems to be receptive. Katniss does the same for the next three songs as they finish their set. Katniss and the rest of the girls are thrilled beyond belief. Their first actual show for a crowd that included more than their parents, friends and boyfriends was successful. Katniss feels a rush as she heads off stsge. As she opens the door to their backstage dressing room, Glimmer forcefully pushes Katniss into the wall.

"What the fuck Glimmer!?"

Katniss doesn't usually choose confrontation but she's definitely not a doormat and will kick the shit out of Glimmer if needed. It's taking all of her might not to slap her in the face and full out destroy her. 

"What the fuck was that Katniss?" Glimmer snarls.

Katniss pushes Glimmer's hands off her shoulder and scowls at her, letting her know never to touch her again. 

"Fucking cool it, Glimmer!" Madge interrupts. "Katniss saved the show. People weren't into the first two songs!" 

"You didn't give it enough fuckin time," Glimmer responds angrily. 

"There is no time. This could be our only chance to get more bookings. Katniss made the smart move and improvised!" Madge says trying to hide what Katniss recognizes as intense anger based on her flared nostrils and heavy breathing. 

"I'm trying to fucking get us gigs and, no offense, people looked bored as shit. I'm not just looking out for me, but you too. Aren't we all in this band together?" Katniss asks frustratingly as her words fall on deaf ears, but truthfully she could give a shit about Glimmer at this point.

Instead of replying and having a conversation, Glimmer does her usual pout and grabs her things ready to storm out. 

"You know what," Glimmer says as her eyes twitch with rage, "FUCK ALL OF YOU!" Glimmer storms out like a hurricane, breaking a vase and lamp in the process. Great now they're gonna have to pay for that. 

What should be considered shocking is ho hum to all in the group.

A few minutes later Katniss feels warm hands soothingly rubbing her shoulders.

"Hey, that was a great show tonight," Peeta says encouragingly and sweetly in her ear.

Katniss looks at him apprehensively with a hint of sadness and Peeta looks concerned.

"What's up. Why is the mood so sour in here?" Peeta's voice is laced with worry.

Delly interrupts and sounds surprisely unlike her usual cheerful self. "Your one of a kind girlfriend had a shit fit, screamed at us, and stormed out. She's a keeper that one, Peeta." 

Katniss can't help but laugh at Delly's rare form. Her temporary joy is cut short realizing Peeta will probably go after Glimmer and leave her to celebrate at the bar with the girls, but she wants more. She wants to share this success with him. She always shares the big moments in her life with him.

"Well fuck that! Fuck Glimmer. Look I know she's my girlfriend, but we all know she is being ridiculous. Don't let her ruin this night. Every single one of you were so amazing tonight," Peeta remarks earnestly. "My eyes and ears were captivated by you the whole time," Peeta says as his hands once again find Katniss shoulders. 

"What about Glimmer. Should we go after her?" Delly asks.

"No, she's a big girl," Peeta states with obvious annoyance in his voice. 

"What about you?" Katniss asks aprenshenively, her question lingering in the air. 

"I'm gonna stay, right here, with you."

The same thrill the Katniss felt after the show is back. This night has definitely been a success.

\--

Katniss and Peeta are into their 4th round of drinks. Peeta is tipsy and Katniss has lost count of how many times he has kissed her forhead while calling her princess. She wishes she was his in every way. Katniss is returning Peeta's affection. He kisses her forehead. She places kisses on his cheeks but she wants more, so much more. The alcohol is doing something even stronger to her. Katniss is undoubtedly and most certainly really horny. She wishes she could take Peeta to the back and slowly bring him to the brink of an orgasm by giving him the most amazing blow job of his life, certainly better than Glimmer. She would take her time, licking from the base to the tip hollowing in her cheeks just right and sucking him off until he whispers her name to the heavens and begs to be inside of her. Wetness is pooling between her thighs and Katniss knows she's in trouble because she is certainly not leaving his side tonight. 

They continue to drink, which is only bringing out Peeta's best features. His ocean blue eyes, his red delectable lips. Katniss is afraid she might have to go to the bathroom just to deal with her throbbing clit. 

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?" Peeta says with a cute and drunken smile. He licks his lips and Katniss is afraid she might release a moan at the innocent action. 

Katniss tries to hide her lustful excitement and isn't sure she is doing a good job. "Yes, let's get out of here! We can just walk over to my place, watch a movie where we could recite all the lines while eating popcorn or whatever." Katniss is actually hoping for the whatever to happen.

"That sounds like a perfect way to end the night." Peeta grins as he once again places a soft kiss on her forehead and puts his arms around her shoulders. 

On the short 10 minute walk to her apartment, Katniss is mesmerized by his smile and how excited he gets when talks about a new recipe he is working on, but most of all she is completely fixated on his blonde eyelashes which the moonlight are illumating. He looks at her and it makes her want to bare herself to him completely, emotionally and physically. He repeatedly licks his lips and she can't help but think about those lips placing kisses along her collarbone, sucking on her neck, making their way down her body til they reach her wet center. She wants Peeta. She's always wanted Peeta. Each day more and more. 

His hands are on her lower back. Katniss is fearful she might cum just from his touch and the thoughts consuming her mind. 

"Katniss, where are you? You look like your mind is somewhere else. Are you thinking about your impending rise to fame?" Peeta asks teasingly giving her a smile that only fuels her desire further.

"Soon, you'll have groupies, guys and girls. Dark, tall and handsome guys will be all over you in no time, that's your type right?" Peeta asks with a fallen face as he's looking away from her and towards the ground.

Katniss is caught off guard, surprised at how little Peeta knows about her feelings. Well, she's going to change that tonight.

"Peeta," Katniss whispers barely able to be heard. "Do you really not know my real type?"

"Well, you dated Marvel, Thresh, and Brutus. They were all similarly handsome, exciting, bad boy type, ya know." Peeta nervously tugs at his neck.

Katniss stands there confused because Peeta has it all wrong. Is this what he's been thinking all these years?

"Peeta," Katniss says as the alcohol acts as liquid courage. "Those relationships didn't last more than 1 month each and those guys all turned out to be jerks and I could care less about their looks and I didn't even like who they were." Katniss continues running towards a point of no return. "I didn't care about them. I've only had one type, my whole life. I want someone kind, someone who makes an effort to make me smile and laugh, someone who supports me, someone who I am so insanely attracted to but someone who is also my best friend, someone who when they look at me, it feels like time stands still. Peeta," she says vulnerally as her heart races and she begins to tremble. "I only have one type. You."

What Katniss does next surpises them both as her lips crash into Peeta's. 

His lips taste like cinnamon and they're so soft, so so soft. To her surprise, Peeta's hands skirt along her thighs and Katniss is soaking wet with anticipation. Peeta's tongue demands entrance as their kisses intensify and she obliges as they make their way into her apartment building.

They remain connected even as Katniss muddles with her keys. Peeta has her against the main entrance and she can feel his hardness against her thigh.

"Katniss," Peeta's voice is filled with desire and need. Katniss thinks it might be the sexiest thing she's ever heard in her life. Peeta's hands delicately encircle her breasts through her top and Katniss let's out a small moan. He places wet kisses on her neck as he continues to imprint his fingertips on her breasts. He takes her by her ass and is about to take her into her apartment when his phone starts to ring. 

From the ringtone, Katniss knows who it is, Glimmer. It's all it takes for Katniss to be brought back into reality and the fact that Peeta is someone else's boyfriend and not hers 

"Oh my god, oh my god," Katniss repeats as her body begins to shake.

"Katniss!" Peeta says earnestly. "I don't love her. I don't want her. Please."

"It's not ok. It's not ok. You're with Glimmer and we're drunk and oh my god, I'm so sorry," Katniss mumbles and she doesn't even know what to do with herself except run away.

"Katniss, Katniss wait," Peeta begs his voiced filled with desperation as he looks at her with pleading eyes. 

"I'll talk to you soon, ok. Goodnight." She closes the door on him and uses all her energy to block him out as he pleads with her to open the door. She runs to the shower and blasts the water so she doesn't hear him or her phone. She blocks out the world and the only thing she is aware of are the tears streaking down her cheeks.

4 - The Next Step

Delly walks in with coffee for all of the girls as everyone is completely hung over. Even Delly is having difficulty sporting more than a forced smile.

"So, this is probably last minute, but I checked in with Glimmer and she's cool with it. I was able to get us another gig tonight in District 11. It's a bit of a drive, but It will give us more exposure right?" Delly says half-heartedly. "Anyways, this helped Glimmer's mood improve which is kind of why I busted my ass to get this gig," Delly sighs.

"Thanks a lot Delly!" Johanna says sarcastically. "We were all looking forward to pizza and a sleepover where we could talk about the people we fuck, but hooray, another show! We've only done this once and I'm already sick of this bullshit," Johanna groans clearly uninterested in any of this.

"Wait, what do you mean by improving Glimmer's mood," Madge mumbles in a sleepy haze. "Don't fucking tell me she's still pissed about the tempo changes last night."

Delly looks incredulously at all of us. "Oh right, you guys probably don't know. Peeta, he um," Delly pauses while Katniss' heart has come to a complete stop. Delly looks at Katniss discretely but she notices. "Peeta broke up with Glimmer."

Katniss feels an array of emotions, joy, excitement, and guilt.

"About fuckin time! Whoo!" Johanna hollers. 

"Don't be so crude, Johanna." Delly blurts out.

"Oh come on Delly, you should be happy as Peeta's friend. Glimmer has treated him like shit from the start, they don't fuck, and loverboy has been in love with princess over here for the entirety of their friendship," Johanna smirks and looks delighted at her own ballsiness.

"Johanna," Delly starts but pauses looking flushed and as thought she wishes the ground would swallow her whole.

"Come on Delly, tell Katniss the truth." Johanna's eyebrows curl up and she laughs, not caring that she has opened a huge can of worms.

Katniss looks in shock at both Johanna and Delly. "What are you talking about?" Katniss asks with a trembling voice. 

"Oh my God, Katniss. Don't tell me you're that naive," Madge interrupts. "Everyone sees the way he looks at you and talks about you and the way his hands linger on your shoulders and caress your cheeks. Fuck, I went into the bakery the other day to get a sandwich. I wanted to be in and out in 10 minutes and I was there for a fucking hour talking about you with him. He went on and on about the first time he heard you sing. The guy practically sounded like Shakespeare. The guy is completely, utterly in love you and you're in love with him," Madge smiles. "We just didn't interfere because we were hoping one of you would take the first step on your way to hot sex, marriage and making beautiful babies."

Katniss scowls at them surprised by their confession and honestly annoyed. How could they not clue her in on this? Or is it that she's been that clueless?

"Delly," Katniss says softly looking towards Delly for confirmation. 

"Katniss, it's not my place to say anything but," she sighs, takes a deep breath and looks Katniss straight in the eyes, "He's in love with you, always has been."

Katniss has lost all capability to speak or move, completely frozen in place at the realization that Peeta loves her. 

"Well, don't look heartbroken, Katniss. Maybe now you two can finally talk about things," Delly insists.

Katniss practically yells out unable to keep it in anymore. "We kissed. Last night, we kissed after the show when he walked me home. It was amazing. I didn't want it to stop. I just wanted him to take me right then and there but then Glimmer called and now they're broken up, and fuck, what the fuck do I do now?" Katniss rushes not stopping for air.

The girls sit in silence letting her words sink in.

"Katniss," Delly says softly as she stands and approaches her. "This is it. This is the moment you've both been waiting for without even knowing it."

Katniss doesn't want to admit the truth but she knows she has to verbalize her feelings. "I'm scared. What about our friendship? I can't lose him."

"Katniss," Delly takes her hand and reassures her. "Peeta and you aren't friends. You two are so much more and what's ahead of you is even more incredible than what's been behind you. You'll only regret not moving forward, Katniss."

Leave it to Delly to be the voice of reason. She's right. This is what she's wanted for so long, to have Peeta love her and to love him back. She has to talk to him right away. 

"We have the show tonight but you need to march your ass over to this place first thing tomorrow." Johanna commands. "Oh and then you have to tell us how the sex is."

All the girls break out into laughs and the rest of the day is filled with good music, friendly teasing, and Katniss' simmering excitement.  
\---  
The girls have another successful show. The crowd was a good size and the response was great. Glimmer seems unfazed by her breakup as she saunters around the club and flirts with every handsome guy before making out with a handsome redhead. Katniss feels relieved that she no longer has to feel guilty but also a little pissed at the thought that maybe Glimmer never cared. She has no idea what's she missing out on. 

The club is a dive bar and Katniss is pretty sure it reaks of piss and beer.  
"Hey, we're gonna head out of here to the bar across the way. I'd rather drink somewhere where I don't feel like vomiting due to the smell." Johanna takes Katniss by the hand and the girls, minus Glimmer, head to the other bar.

"Katniss, you look a little flushed." Delly says with a look of exaggerated concern on her face. "There's a rooftop in this place. You should go up there, maybe get a breathe of fresh air."

Katniss face contorts in a look of confusion but she could use time away from everyone to just be alone. Peeta hasn't left her mind and she could use some time to think about things.

"Alright, uh, thanks Delly. I'll be back later."

Katniss runs up to the rooftop, opens the door, and is immediately tickled by the soft night breeze. It feels so good on her skin.

"How is it that you look even more beautiful than you did yesterday."

Katniss' voice catches in her throat as she whisks around and nearly chokes on her own saliva because she is flustered by his presence.

"Peeta," she says breathlessly. "I, um, wasn't expecting to see you."

Katniss wonders if Peeta can hear her heart about to burst out of her body.

"Is that your way of saying you don't want me here. I don't want to upset you," Peeta says shamefully. "I just needed to see you to talk about the other night and I," he hesitates sweat trickling down his neck. Peeta looks pale and panicked. "I had to see you because I can't spend one more second not knowing what you're feeling or thinking and the thought of having distance between us hurts too much. Katniss you have to know you're everything to me."

"Peeta," Katniss whispers as she sets out in a run straight into his arms.

"That's not what I meant," she mumbles into the crook of his neck. She looks into his eyes which no amount of sleeplessness can take away their luster.

Katniss continues trying not to be overwhelmed by the moment. In his arms, she wants nothing more than to kiss his lips and finish what they started the previous night.

"I just meant that I didn't think you'd be here what with you breaking up with Glimmer and all. Did you go to the show?"

"I was in the back, no one noticed I was there. I wouldn't miss this." Peeta says earnestly his eyes darkening. "I got a little help from Delly as far as where I could see you after.

Katniss tells herself that she owes Delly a massive hug and maybe a bag of cheese buns.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry we didn't get to talk after last night. As soon as I left, I rushed over to Glimmer's and ended it. Katniss you're the only person I'm ever going to want to be with. I was thinking of breaking things off with Glimmer for so long. Our relationship has never worked and the truth is deep down I've never wanted it to work." Peeta continues confidently. "I've been crazy about you since I was 5 years old."

Katniss is overwhelmed by his confession and she feels herself losing air. This is the first time Peeta has ever expressed himself this way.

"I remember the first day I saw you with your two braids instead of one. It was during music class. That was the first time I heard you sing. The room went silent except for the beating of my heart. I've been a goner ever since," Peeta says huskily awakening a deep need inside of Katniss.

A different set of tears from the night before stream down her face. She's been in love with Peeta for so long and she never knew.

"Peeta, I've been in love with you since high school when we first became friends. You made life worth living after my father's death, and you're easy on the eyes." Katniss giggles and she's surprised at her own giddiness.

"I only dated all those guys in college because I thought I had no chance with you. I didn't think it was possible for you to love me," Katniss says vulnerably.

"Katniss, I've always loved you."

Like magnets, their lips meet and Katniss releases a moan as Peeta bites down on her bottom lip. Peeta's hands caress her lower back and travel down to her ass. He kisses her along her neck and her hands grasp onto his jacket.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you after last night," Peeta says as his speech is slurred by the effects of his desire, which Katniss quickly takes notice of. He looks intently into her eyes while having a hold of her face. "I couldn't stop thinking about your lips, the way your nipples hardened at my touch."

Katniss is emboldened by Peeta's words and she takes his hand and places it on her left breast. The sensation makes Katniss gasp. Katniss lowers her top and remembers that she didn't wear a bra tonight. The cool night air hits her nipple and Peeta's gaze doesn't leave the curve of her breast. Peeta takes both of his bands and squeezes her breasts making Katniss mewl and her eyes roll back into her head as Peeta's course hands feel so good. They kiss passionately and their tongues swirl in a fight for control. Peeta pauses and it makes Katniss realize that she wants him, right now right there.

"Don't stop," Katniss practically begs as wetness pools between her thighs. Peeta's right hand slowly makes its' way down her body and Katniss' skin is tingling and her skin is on fire. Peeta's hand unbuttons her pants and he reaches into her panties. Katniss is amazed that she doesn't come right then and there. His fingers trace the inside of pussy, teasing her lips, before they make their home at her clit. 

"Peeta," Katniss screams.

"Katniss, you're so wet."

"For you, always for you," Katniss whispers.

Peeta places two fingers inside her as his thumb works mercilessly on her clit.

"Oh Katniss, I want to be inside of you so bad. You feel so good, so wet." Peeta groans as he continues to pulsate his fingers inside of her.

Katniss chases after something she hasn't felt in a while as she begins to rub her herself against Peeta's hand. Peeta increases the speed of his fingers on her clit and inside of her. Katniss can hear the slickness of her pussy on his fingers and she can barely hold on.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Peeta please. Fuck, make me cum!" Katniss screams.

Peeta pounds his fingers one last time into her while stimulating her clit bringing her to a body numbing orgasm. Sweat covers her olive toned skin as she screams Peeta's name into the night air.

Katniss is catching her breath and is ready for more and she sees Peeta devour his own fingers. "God, Katniss you taste so good. I never thought I'd be able to taste you like this," Peeta says as the look on his face is that of a teenage boy getting his first blowjob.

Katniss feels sated. Katniss and Peeta look at each other with love and passion. Peeta gently brings Katniss' pants back up and Katniss looks confused.

"I don't want to stop. Fuck me, Peeta." Katniss is surprised at the state he has left her in.

It's taking all of Peeta's willpower to not take Katniss right there but he wants their first time to be special.

"Not here Katniss. I want to make love you to and adore every inch of your body and make you cum over and over again. I want it to be perfect and the rooftop of a dive bar isn't the place."

Katniss pouts looking disappointed.

"But I hope that felt good." Peeta chuckles.

Katniss has a shy laugh. "Peeta that was amazing."

Katniss rests her forehead on his chest. She feels so at peace, so complete.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow night. We both have the day off," Katniss says.

Peeta gives her a boyish smirk at her suggestion. "That sounds perfect. He kisses her gently on the lips."

"What are you gonna do for the rest of the night?" Katniss inquires as she kisses his fingertips.

"Well, I saw you perform, I told you how I felt and in an unexpected dream come true, I got to taste you so I think this night is the best it's going to get for now."

Katniss smiles. "Yea I should probably head back down and spend the night with the girls."

"Katniss," Peeta whispers and the way he says her name makes Katniss' toes curl. "I'm so happy we made it here to this point. I, I'm so head over heels for you." Peeta's smiles radiates and she realizes she's never seen him this happy. 

"I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe I'll bring you cheese buns, or something better," Peeta teases.

"Mmm, don't get me wet already." They both laugh and the tension that was there the night before is completely gone replaced by exhilaration and joy knowing that they're taking the next step. 

5\. Special Night

Katniss wakes up the next day completely restless. Her dreams were filled with images of Peeta, of his back muscles as he thrusts inside of her and the image of him between her legs. She feels tortured. Time is teasing her as it's only 11am. 

Peeta texts her letting her know he'd be over at around 6pm. He tells her he is going to bring over an amazing array of food but Katniss, for one of the few times in her life, could give a fuck about food. She literally wants to rip the clothes off of him and sheath his cock inside of her, bouncing up and down as her juices trickle down her thighs.

Katniss can't wait til 6pm to quell her throbbing clit. If she does, she will cum just by his warm embrace. 

She imagines him walking into her apartment in his plaid shirt, the one she loves so much because of the way it outlines his back muscles. Katniss slowly brings her right hand down to her pussy. Her panties are completely soaked through. She places her forefinger and middle finger within her pussy's lips and they are instantly covered in her wetness. Her mind focuses on her most exciting fantasy, the thought of Peeta devouring her pussy with his mouth. She envisions looking down at him, his eyes focused on her as he sucks on her clit, the sound of her dripping juices filing up the room. Katniss begins rubbing and encircling her clit. She opens her legs wider and raises herself off the bed. The thought of Peeta eating her out is driving her to the brink. She envisions him tongue fucking her, slamming his tongue in and out of her while playing with her clit. Katniss attacks her clit with her fingers and is thrashing on the bed as she cums screaming Peeta's name into the emptiness of her room. 

6 hours and 30 minutes left until 6pm. 

"Fuck," Katniss screams with frustration.  
\---

It's 5:45pm and Katniss is sitting on her couch tapping her shoes nervously. Katniss has had sex a total of four times in her life. Two times it was ok, but barely memorable with Marvel. Once with Brutus, which was boring and once with Thresh which was just disappointing. She's never had sex that was memorable, that made her pussy numb after being fucked endlessly but more importantly, she has never had sex with Peeta, someone she is completely in love with. Just two nights go, she had never even kissed Peeta.

She wonders if maybe they are taking things too fast, but she thinks about their friendship, how long she's been in love with him and she knows the time is right. Even though not together formally, their hearts have always belonged to each other and she wants to give herself to him completely. She starts to feel simultaneously nervous and excited at the thought of all her fantasies involving Peeta close to coming true.

5:59pm and the door bell rings. She buzzes him in and waits to see him through the peep hole. Fuck, if it's possible, he looks even more handsome than she anticipated. He is wearing the plaid shirt she was expecting, but on top of that to her surprise, he is wearing his tightest pair of blue jeans that makes his ass look so good. His hair is perfectly styled with threads of hair wavering over his forehand and he has his leather jacket on which makes him look so sexy in a James Dean sort of way. His entire ensemble brings out an animalistic need to want to take his cock into her mouth. Her morning time activity did not sufficiently help her at all. She's certain her panties are already watering with her desire while she's looked at him.

Katniss takes a deep breathe in and opens the door. 

"Hi," Peeta smiles shyly. "You look amazing! Not that I'm surprised."

Peeta looks captivated as his eyes travel down her body from head to toe. She is suddenly ecstatic that she wore the flirty orange dress she owns that, to be honest, she's pretty sure she has saved for this moment. The dress brings out her long, smooth legs and best of all, it outlines the curves of her breasts. Orange also happens to be Peeta's favorite color. Honestly, she's hoping the dress doesn't stay on for too long.

"What's in the bag, Peeta? I hope you didn't outdo yourself," Katniss says as she bites her lip.

"Of course, I did. Food is a form of foreplay," Peeta whispers into Katniss' ear and her clit tingles at the sexiness of his voice.

Peeta places the bag on the dinner table and takes off his jacket. Katniss eyes Peeta in movement. She can't wait to be underneath him.

"Katniss," Peeta interrupts her x-rated thoughts and awakens her from her haze. "Do you want white or red wine tonight?"

"Mmmm, let's go for white." She saunters towards Peeta and caresses his arm. He turns around and places a sweet and tender kiss on her lips. He rests his forehead on hers and Katniss isn't disappointed to see that Peeta's eyes are darkened. She's glad to know that she's not the only one suffering in silence.

"Ok, beautiful. I am going to set up. You take a seat as I wine and dine you," Peeta says and then in a sweet gesture kisses Katniss on her nose. 

This is a shared passion of theirs, food! Peeta cooks and experiments with different recipes. and Katniss samples all of his work. He's never disappointed her as his food is decadent and mouthwatering. Ok, she can wait for sex tonight.

"Ok, so everything is cooked, warm and ready to go." Peeta has everything perfectly organized in the fanciest dinnerware.

"Drumroll, please." Peeta smiles playfully and Katniss imitates drum rolling to Peeta's delight.

"Ok, for appetizer, I made bacon wrapped dates, a perfect mix of salty and sweet, my favorite," Peeta winks at her causing her to have shivers.

"For the main event, seared steak in a mushroom gravy sauce on top of creamy polenta." Peeta looks pleased with himself as Katniss looks at him with adoration at all the effort he's put into this night.

"And of course, let's not forget dessert, a chocolate marshmallow cake with caramel sauce."

Katniss' mouth is salivating and she wants to dig in.

"Peeta, you didn't have to go through all this trouble," she pauses as she plays with her braid, "but i'm really thankful that you did."

They smile at each other as Peeta takes a seat. Katniss begins to slowly rub her feet up Peeta's legs. "Whoa," Peeta interrupts. "I won't get past the appetizer if you keep doing that," Peeta blushes. She's never seen Peeta so flushed.

Peeta fills her glass to the top. She makes a toast. "Here's to moving forward...with the one you love," Katniss says softly not used to feeling so vulnerable. Peeta reaches over and gently links his hands with hers.

"Katniss, I love you."  
\---  
Katniss savors every bite of food. The bacon wrapped dates melt in her mouth. The steak is moist and flavorful and the dessert has her licking caramel sauce off of her fork. She catches Peeta staring at her and she's certain Peeta's ready for his next meal.

"We should move things to the couch," Katniss suggests confidently as she takes his hands and leads him over. They spend an hour or so drinking wine and sharing all the times they were secretly jealous during their friendship.

"Freshmen year, we were at this stupid frat party and you were playing pong with Cato Shields and he kept caressing you on your shoulder and I swear I wanted to rip his neck," Peeta chuckles at his own admission. "Luckily, I heard you slapped him in the face that night and got yourself banned," Peeta laughs as he brushes a hair out of Katniss' eyes.

Peeta looks at me seriously, "I never wanted to get in the way because, this is gonna sound cheesy," he hesitates as his cheeks turn pink looking slightly embarrassed, "I just wanted you to be happy, no matter what that meant and no matter with whom. I never intervened, no matter how much I wanted to, because of that."

Katniss is taken aback by his words and she smiles and begins to play with his fingertips nervously. "The irony is that all those years, I was just waiting, hoping that you wanted more and that you felt the same way and that one day, you'd come over to my room and just kiss me and that would be it. We wouldn't need more dates with other people, more trial and errors," Katniss pauses as Peeta takes a hold of her face gently," because we'd have each other."

Peeta begins to play with the strap of Katniss' dress. "We have each other now," he says huskily. 

Katniss and Peeta's lips finally meet after an evening of tip-toeing around their desires. Things escalate quickly and Peeta's tongue lavishes Katniss' mouth inside and out. Katniss grasps onto Peeta's shoulders for dear life as she places herself above him with her legs spread out and she straddles against his hardening cock. 

"Katniss, you're so beautiful," Peeta says reverently as he begins to pepper Katniss' collarbone with wet kisses. 

Katniss gasps as Peeta delicately slips her straps downward exposing her naked breasts to the cool air. Peeta looks at her asking for permission to keep going and she answers him with a steaming kiss as her tongue swirls within his mouth.

Peeta then places his mouth on her right nipple and Katniss isn't able to suppress a loud moan. "Oh, Peeta, yes!" Peeta gives all his attention to her breast and he licks around her hardened bud and lighly bites down on her nipple. 

"Peeta," Katniss says breathlessly," that feels so good." He begins to suck on her nipple as she takes a firm hold of his feathery curls. He continues to suck until she hears a pop and he moves unto her other breast. Katniss can feel the increasing dampness of her panties. She arches her back to expose herself fully to him.

"You're...so...perfect," Peeta says in between sucking her nipples. Peeta places a few final wet kisses in the space between her breasts and looks up at her with a lustful gaze. Without warning, he picks her up by her thighs and she wraps herself around him as he walks them over to her bedroom. She can feel his thick cock bulging through his pants. 

He gently places her on the corner of the bed. She tugs at his shirt signaling that she wants his clothes off, immediately. Peeta wastes no time in undressing, removing his shirt revealing his toned muscles. She reaches for the zipper of his jeans wanting to release his cock but he stops her and she looks at him with lustful confusion. 

He gives her an arrogant smirk that makes her pussy throb. "I'm not done with you yet."

Peeta tantalizingly takes a hold of Katniss' dress and slowly pushes it downward touching the curves of her ass in the process. He begins to remove her panties, which are completely soaked in her arousal.

"Katniss," Peeta freezes and mutters with a look of disbelief. "You're so wet, so beautiful."

Peeta tapers kisses along her thighs and Katniss becomes filled with nerves as he grabs her by her thighs and ass and brings her to the brink of the bed. He gently opens her legs and looks at her center in complete awe. 

"Katniss, you have the most perfect pussy," Peeta says as he looks wonder struck at the sight of her. He looks at her pleadingly. "Will you allow it?" he asks with a hint of vulnerability. She smiles friskily, "I'll allow it."

Her thighs are quivering with anticipation. When his lips first touch her folds, she isn't able to contain her loud moan as she arches into the mattress.

Peeta licks along her wet folds, drinking up all her juices. She looks down at him and his dark eyes stare at her as he puts pressure with his tongue on her sensitive clit. 

Katniss grabs a hold of Peeta's soft curls with her right hand as her screams begin to fill the room. "Oh my god, Peeta!" She cries into the muggy air as droplets of sweat begin to trickle down her body. "Fuck, that feels so fucking good," Katniss mewls.

Peeta is sucking on her swollen clit and begins to pump two fingers inside of her, first slowly and then he begins to thrust his fingers inside deeper and faster. 

"Fuck, fuck yes, just like that," Katniss purrs. Her left hand grasps the sheets as she begins to rock up and down with Peeta's face crammed into her pussy. Her screams echo in the night air, "Fuck, Fuck, Peeta, I'm gonna cum." With two more quick pumps, Katniss begins to tremble and she squeezes her pussy along Peeta's face and howls his name. 

Peeta drinks up the last of her juices before making his way up her abdomen with kisses. His wet lips capture hers in a passionate kiss. Katniss can taste herself on his sweet tongue. 

Katniss reaches for Peeta's belt and quickly discards of his pants. She touches his erect cock through his boxer briefs and Katniss is strumming with heat at the realization that Peeta is more than well endowed and ready to go. She slowly lowers his briefs. He stands and tip toes over his briefs and she openly gapes at the beauty of his naked form. She hithers towards the middle of the mattress and places her fingers in between her wet folds.  
"I'm so wet for you Peeta, so ready for you," she coos. 

Peeta reaches into his pants to retrieve a condom and quickly puts it on. He walks over to the bed and hovers over her. The room is silent as he looks at her with such adoration. "Katniss, I love you so much," he whispers. They both gasp as Peeta slowly enters her. 

Katniss closes her eyes as she feels herself expanding. She feels so full, so complete. They lock eyes as she places her hands on his broad shoulders. 

"Peeta," she says as she begins to move urging him to go faster. Peeta's strokes speed up and she grips his shoulders as he thrusts into her. She arches her back and wraps her legs around him giving him a new angle to go even deeper. They both groan as Peeta's cock fills her. Katniss feels so close to him, so connected. Their eyes are locked in an intense gaze of love and passion. The moment is almost overwhelming as she chases a new sensation. She's never felt this good, this loved, so thoroughly fucked and adored. 

Katniss' breasts are bouncing as Peeta continues to rock into her. Katniss wants it even harder, faster. "Peeta, more, fuck me harder," she whimpers with desperation.

Peeta is further turned on by her urgent request. He obliges and begins to pound into her relentlessly. "Oh Katniss fuck, you feel so fucking good, so warm," Peeta murmurs breathlessly. "Oh Peeta, yes, oh my god!" Katniss' screams fill the room along with the sound of Peeta's nonstop fucking of her wet pussy.

Peeta is looking at her with so much reverence and love. It's what does her in. The bed begins to creek as the headboard begins thumping along the wall. She grabs onto Peeta's ass. "Oh my god, Katniss. You feel so amazing. I can't hold on much longer," Peeta groans. His final thrusts bring them both to an earth shattering orgasm as her body begins to quake as her orgasm pulsates through her body. Peeta's panting, trying to catch his breathe and collapses onto her. The feeling of his weight on top of her is delicious. 

Peeta kisses her softly on her lips. "I love you Katniss Everdeen, with all of my heart." They kiss slowly, sweetly. "Peeta, I love you too, so so much." He rests his head on her chest and her heart swells. She feels satisfied, happy, in love. They're in love. They both slip into a sleepy haze and dream of the future, with each other.

6\. Rise and Fall / Where I want to be

It's been a week since the show in District 11. How much things have changed since that night.

After years of secretly being in love with each other, even though it was obvious to everyone around them, Katniss and Peeta finally shared their feelings with each other. The past week has been filled with honest revelations, sweet words, life promises, and amazing sex, ridiculously amazing sex. Most days this week, Katniss has woken up sore from being thoroughly, repeatedly fucked. Peeta shows up to work daily with a shit eating grin. Finnick hasn't stopped ribbing him about it. He didn't even need to ask to know that they finally got together. But it's so much more than that. They're irrevocably in love with each other. Everything is finally in place. 

Except for the small fact that their relationship is a secret to Glimmer. 

Everyone knows except her. Not that Katniss feels anything but disdain towards Glimmer, but she still feels guilty at both her and Peeta's purposeful lack of consideration of Glimmer's feelings or reaction and Glimmer is her bandmate.

Johanna walks into Glimmer's basement with a cocky grin and Katniss already knows what she wants.

"Well, hello there brainless. How has your week been? Anything exciting!?," she smirks.

"Nope, nothing at all," Katniss answers teasingly. 

"We can do this the easy way or the hard the way Katniss Everdeen, but one way or the other, you're going to tell me how big Peeta's cock is!"

A stunned Katniss remains momentarily silent at Johanna's bluntness.

"Johanna," Katniss squeaks turning a bright shade of red. "That is private information and who told you Peeta and I were sleeping together."

Johanna rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Oh please, genius! Delly told us Peeta was waiting for you on that rooftop. You were gone for so long, Delly was practically falling asleep waiting you for you to get back. When you came back down, your hair was tussled and your clothes were ruffled. Unless there was a tornado up there, I'm pretty sure the only thing that tore you up was Peeta's cock," Johanna laughs impressed with herself. 

Katniss looks at Johanna in shock.

"We didn't fuck on the rooftop," Katniss yells, "we just kissed a little and maybe did a little more," Katniss mumbles.

Johanna breaks out into laughter "and he copped a feel and fingered the fuck out of you."

Katniss looks at Johanna as though she has five heads. "How the fuck did you know that?" Katniss asks in disbelief.

"I didn't," Johanna chuckles, "I just took a wild guess but thanks for confirming it for me cupcake," Johanna says slyly. 

"Ugh. You're such a little shit," Katniss responds annoyed.

"Ok, enough with this. I know you've fucked in the full week since then. Peeta's packin isnt he!?" Johanna asks with a little too much intrigue. "Does he have one of those long and sturdy cocks? Does it have a nice girth? Does it curve? Fuck Katniss, tell me! I bet he likes to eat pussy. He's got that whole sweet giving nature. Those types always love to eat out," Johanna says teasingly but fully serious.

"Oh my God!" Katniss cheeks turn red.

"We shouldn't be talking about this here," Katniss says sternly.

"Oh right, Glimmer. Whatever, fuck her!" Johanna blurts out. "Besides, she stepped out. Won't be back for another hour or so."

Johanna surprisingly pouts and pretty much begs Katniss for details.

"Come on Katniss, we're best girlfriends. Talking about sex is the best part of the deal," Katniss can't help but smile at Johanna's excitement and desperation.

"Hey, bitches!" Madge walks in with Delly close behind. "What are you talking about!?

"Oh you know," Johanna twirls, "Katniss was just about to tell me about Peeta's big thick cock and how he's been ramming into her all week." Johanna smiles devilishly.

"I was not!" Katniss chastises.

"That's too bad. I definitely wanted to hear about that," Madge grins and high fives Johanna.

Thankfully Delly interrupts. "Oh come on, Katniss wants to keep her sex life with Peeta private. Besides," Delly blushes slightly, "They don't have sex, they make love." Even Katniss joins the other girls in full out giggles at Delly's words. Oh Delly. So innocent.

"I wouldn't put it like that," Katniss blushes. 

Johanna arches her eyebrows in excitement. "So he does fuck your brains out! I knew it!." Johanna proclaims proudly.

"Ok, can we stop," Katniss says as she can't help but laugh. "Maybe, I'll share the details in time but I'm definitely not going to give away the details without you working for it," Katniss teases.

"Oh fuck, Katniss. You fucking cunt. Don't be such a tease. Give us the details now!" Madge implores.

"Details on what?" Glimmer interrupts as everyone not so coolly, freezes up.

"Um, Katniss was just telling us about her sister's new job. Prim is now working at Panem's best hospital. Moving on up." Madge nervously shares.

Katniss is impressed because that's actually true and Katniss is ecstatic.

"Oh, the excitement," Glimmer responds as if she's bored and all guilt Katniss feels flies out the window.

"Alright, gals. We've gotta practice hardcore. I was thinking we should record a demo you know, maybe send it to some labels," Glimmer says, her voice tinged with hope.

Delly and Johanna look less than excited. Katniss has come to the realization this past month that Johanna and Delly may not be that invested in this for the long term, either because Glimmer is ruining their lives or this doesn't mean that much to them. Madge looks away apathetically. Katniss smiles but she has started to doubt how much she wants this. All she ever wanted was to make music and bring the joy of it to others, the way her father did. She doubts she's doing any of that under Glimmer's reign of terror.

"Ok, welll let's just get started," Madge says.

"Katniss, why don't you start with that new song you wrote. You said it was really good, so let's hear it," Glimmer says disbelieving.

"Um, yeah sure," Katniss hesitates. She wrote that song about Peeta before they got together but there's no way she would know it's about him. She doubts even Peeta would know.

"Ok, well, um, this is called Dandelion."

Katniss closes her eyes, breathes in and starts strumming her guitar. The lyrics trickle out. She doesn't even get through the first verse before Glimmer knocks her chair angrily and rushes towards the back, near the doorway. Katniss can hear Glimmer's rushed breathing. Katniss' heart is pounding and Delly looks at her with concern. 

"How long?" Glimmer growls. She turns around, her fists tightly wound and angry tears filling her eyes.

Katniss replies quietly. "What are you talking about?"

"How long have you been with him!? Glimmer says trembling, "the whole time, a few months."

Katniss stills and she's held silent.

"ANSWER ME!" Glimmer yells at the top of her lungs and she is convulsing with rage. "Did you fuck him. Peeta, Did you fuck him while we were together."

"No," Katniss hesitates knowing she has to tell her everything, "not while you were together."

Glimmer's eyes bulge and she sucks in a breathe. She looks lost. spinning in circles, pulling at her hair roughly, spit trickling out of her mouth. She suddenly stops and steadies herself.

"Get out," she says surpisingly calm. "Get out, get out, get out," she repeats. 

The calm before the storm.

"Glimmer, it's not that like that. Peeta and I...I've always loved him. We've always loved each other but we didn't want it to be this way or for you to get caught in the middle. I'm so sorry," Katniss says her voice trembling.

And then Glimmer loses it. She lunges towards Katniss but Johanna stops her and pushes her into the ground. Glimmer begins to sling every foul curse in the book towards Katniss.

"You fucking whore. You fucking piece of shit. You seam slut. I hate you. Get the fuck out of my house. Get out. Get the fuck out!" Glimmer screams. 

Johanna is holding Glimmer back as Glimmer's eyes communicate hatred and disdain towards Katniss. Glimmer begins to cry while continuing to scream.

"Let me go!" She slips past Johanna but to Katniss' and everyone else's surprise, Glimmer doesn't touch her.

"I knew it. I knew he loved you. I knew he'd run to you. I even thought it's why he broke things off with me and I knew you the felt the same," Glimmer says, her voice shaking and tears streaming down her face.

"But it's still fucked up, it still hurts me." Katniss lowers her head in shame because Glimmer's right. She and Peeta hurt her. 

"It hurts to know that I was just the girl who was in the way of this great love story. No one. Nobody. Just a roadblock. I'm the fool," Glimmer says sadly. "I meant nothing. You're gonna be happy and in love and I won't even be an afterthought and it's just all fucked up," she snarls.

"Get out. I never want to see you again in my life."

A silent tension fills the air. 

Madge and Johanna's eyes are filled with sadness and she can see tears filling Delly's eyes

Katniss picks up her things and walks towards the doorway. Before heading out, she turns around and offers one last apology.  
"I'm so so sorry, Glimmer." Katniss leaves and she begins to cry. How quickly the Mockingjays fell.

\---

Katniss sits quietly in her apartment. Peeta was supposed to meet her tonight but he still hasn't arrived. She didn't tell him about what happened, not yet. She's growing impatient as she just wants to be in his arms and forget this day ever happened.

Katniss is drifting off to sleep, when her doorbell rings. She's ready to fully embrace him and run into his arms but she stills at the door when she sees his face. 

"Oh my god!" Katniss gasps as she covers her mouth in shock. 

Peeta's face is scratched up and bruised with a massive welt on the right side.

"Peeta," Katniss gently touches his wounds." What happened!?" concern dripping in her voice.

"Delly told me what happened today. So I went over there." Peeta caresses her hands in his. "You didn't deserve the verbal lashing you got. I'm the one who should have never gotten into a relationship with Glimmer knowing how I felt about you. I was confused and inconsiderate of her and I let her take out her anger on me."

"Peeta you didnt have to go there, not for me. I'm so sorry. I don't even know how she figured out the song was about you."

"I told her one drunken night about how I thought I had imagined you picking up dandelions the day we started talking. I guess she put it together. I guess I wasn't imagining things either. Besides, I didn't go there just for you, but for me, and for us. She was right. She got caught in the middle and I should have handled things better with her, so we talked, I told her the entire truth, she yelled, screamed and clawed at my face. I let her have at it and the bruise was her brother. Farewell punch." Peeta gives a light chuckle. "But now it's over and there's closure and I can move on, we can move on," he pauses nervously, "if you want to."

Katniss responds softly, "Peeta, of course I want to. We obviously didn't get together in the most conventional of ways and I feel bad that Glimmer got caught up in this, no matter how horrible of a person she is, but this here, between us, " Katniss rests her forehead on his. "this is real and it took forever to get here and i'm not letting go of this without a fight ever because I love you and I'm gonna be by your side through good and bad times. This is where I want to be."

Tears fill Peeta's eyes and taper down his cheeks. "I love you so so much Katniss. This is where I want to be, forever."

Katniss sighs peacefully as they share a tender kiss and a promise that the past is behind them and a new life begins now.

7\. The Mockingjay

A week later, Katniss is working on a new song when she hears the door bell ring. Peeta's at the bakery so it's not someone she is expecting.

She presses on the intercom confused, "Who is it!?"

"Open up, bitch!" Katniss hears Johanna say through the intercom. 

Katniss rings her in and leaves the door open as she walks back to sit on the couch. She sinks down surprised to see Delly and Madge along with Johanna. They join her on the couch and look at her as if she is a frail animal.

"What are you guys doing here?" Katniss questions curiously. All the girls checked in with her after the incident at Glimmer's but otherwise she hasn't spoken to the them since then.

"We came over to talk to you, about the band."

Katniss was expecting this conversation eventually, about how they're sorry that was she was kicked out the group but they have to move forward with Glimmer but they hope she doesn't take it personally and they're still her best friends and she's going to have to plaster a sweet and fake smile saying it's ok, even though deep down her insides will be ripped and torn to shreds. Yeah, she was expecting this.

"The band is done. We all left," Madge says.

That she wasn't expecting.

"What, what are you talking about?" Katniss stutters frantically in disbelief. She can't let them do that for her.

"No, you guys march right back to Glimmer's and work things out. You can't do this because of me. You don't have to feel bad," Katniss says.

"Because of you," Johanna laughs, "bitch, we didn't leave because of you."

Delly interrupts. "Actually, Glimmer's screamfest was the perfect catalyst for us to finally leave. Also, the look on her face was kind of priceless." Delly laughs devilishly, clearly spending too much time with Johanna.

"Look Katniss, you were the heart and spirit of the band. The only reason the three of us joined was because of you. We thought it'd be fun, you know, best friends in a band maybe getting some rock star dick on the side you know," Johanna laughs as she playfully punches Katniss.

"The point is, this is not what we want. We just wanted to help make your dreams come true," Delly offers sincerely.

"My dreams?" Katniss sighs looking downtrodden. "This isn't my dream. I never wanted any of this. I never wanted a life of shows and bars and screaming matches and lusting after fame," she admits wondering how things got so out hand when she had such simple desires. "I just wanted to sing, to make music, to make people smile." Katniss pauses as sweet memories of her father warm her heart.

"I remember my dad would sing to me every night. When I was 5 he told me, "Katniss, why don't you try" and I did and he said I had the most beautiful voice he ever heard and after that," Katniss pauses as she begins to shake at the memory of her loving father. "we'd always sing together, even write some songs. He bought me my first guitar and music became the first love of my life." tears begin to spill as she speaks, "All I really wanted was to do what I love, for me, for my dad. That's what I really want."

"Katniss," Madge looks at me with hope and speaks to me with fierce determination. "Then find it! Find what you want. You don't need the Mockingjays to be successful or to be happy. You've got your guitar, your music, you, and your dad," she points to Katniss' heart, "right here."

Tears begin to form again at the edge of Katniss' eyes.

"Thank you Madge"

"Katniss, you're gonna share your music and you're going to change lives on your terms. You don't need us because you're the real Mockingjay."

Katniss smiles as tears trickle down her cheeks. She tightly squeezes Madge in a hug.

"Don't forget the amazing ass you're getting," Johanna interrupts. 

"Way to ruin a moment asshole," Madge says as she wipes wet tears from her face.

"What about you guys?" Katniss interrupts.

"Well, um. I haven't shared this with you all but uh, I secretly kind of applied to law school," Madge states nervously.

"WHAT!?" The girls yell in disbelief. 

"Why didn't you tell us," Delly asks as she beams with pure excitement and jumps up from the couch.

"Things were going on with the band and I wasn't sure I'd get in and all, but uh, I did. I got into Capitol University in fact."

"Holy shit," Johanna screeches,"that's like the best school in Panem.

Madge smiles bashfully and looks like she's becoming emotional.

"Yea, I know. You know it was cool singing about politics and bringing down the Panem government but now I can actually do something for real, you know fight the power, give it to the man," she quips and bites her lip to control the clear emotion taking over.

"Madge, I'm so happy for you and so proud," Katniss gives her another bone crushing hug. She spies Delly crying over Madge's shoulder. 

"Delly, before you cry a river, what about you?" Johanna asks.

Delly calms down and breathes in and her classic Delly Cartwright smile, full of cheer and hope, takes over.

"You know how I have been subbing at the school, well I talked to the principal and I'm gonna go full time as an art teacher," Delly gushes excitedly.

Johanna is sincere in her reaction,"Delly, I'm so happy for you. You're gonna be the best teacher. I don't know a kinder, more amazing soul than you. They're gonna love you there." Johanna gives Delly a kiss on her hair and it's literally the cutest thing ever.

"Ok, now you." Delly asks Johanna.  
"Ah, you know I'm a wild child," Johanna smirks but then turns serious."Actually I've been thinking about going back to school," she says quietly.

"OH MY GOD, REALLY!?" Delly screams practically piercing everyone's eardrums. 

"Yea, you know I want to do something meaningful with my life but I'm not sure what that is yet, so I figured maybe I should finish that whole college thing," she says nonchalantly but we all know she's excited by the look in her eyes.

"Wow, look at us," Madge says proudly.

"We're going to be okay," Delly smiles widely with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You included, princess," Madge interrupts while she flashes a grin towards Katniss.

"And no matter what, we all have each other," Delly says cheerily.

"Cheesy!!!" Johanna interrupts and everyone breaks out into laughter. They spend the rest of the day eating ice cream, ordering pizza, jamming, and yes, after Johanna's insistence, Katniss shares some of the more juicy details about her sex life. What are best girlfriends for!?  
\---  
Katniss has spent the past week thinking hard about what she wants to do with her life. She thinks back to a conversation she had with Delly on Wednesday at the bakery over coffee and dessert. 

"I love it!" Delly exclaims in reference to her job. "It's perfect because I get to help kids bring out their creative side and also do art myself. Seeing their effort and what they come up with is just so cool. I don't know, it makes me feel like I'm inspiring them in some way. It's like i have this effect on them almost. Plus, I get to work on my independent artwork on the weekends. Honestly," she says giddily, "it's perfect. I couldn't be happier."

That's when it hits her, she should teach, the same way her father taught her. The idea makes her excited and also filled with a nervous dread at the fact that she knows what she needs to do. Katniss doesn't wait for things to happen anymore. It's one of the reasons it took so long to get with Peeta, because she waited and waited for him to make the first move. Katniss is a different person now. She's going to go after what she wants and what she wants is to work at the esteemed music academy in District 12. 

So she decides to apply.

And she gets it.  
\---  
Katniss is waiting for Peeta to arrive so they can celebrate. He's been supporting her this whole time, believing in her fully. 

The doorbell rings and she can't wait to tell Peeta the good news. She let's him get his bearings and it takes all her might not to jump on him.

"Hey," he kisses her softly on the lips. "I brought dinner and a nice bottle of wine," he says as he nibbles on her neck. "If we make it to dinner without me ravaging you whole first," he teases.

Katniss tries to calm herself so she can share the good news but it's difficult to control herself as she senses the increasing electricity coursing through her body.

"Peeta," she says softly as she pulls away, "I've got to tell you something."

"Yea? What's up?" He asks, his face showing concern as he holds her hands. "Is everything ok?" Peeta asks nervously. 

"Everything is more than ok, Peeta," she smiles and grasps his hands. "I got the job at the music academy. I got it!" She squeels and is in disbelief that this has actually happened.

"Oh my God, Katniss!" Peeta picks her up and swings her around. "I knew you'd get it," he kisses her all over her face frantically overtaken by joy. "I'm so happy!"

"Me too," Katniss kisses him full on the lips. "I'm gonna be teaching guitar and working on composition and music notation. I'm so," Katniss pauses feeling overwhelmed by the immense joy in her heart, "I'm so happy. I have everything I need, life, music and love," she smirks and looks at Peeta with adoration and communicates a silent thank you for his support and love.

Katniss takes a nervous breath as she feels a buzz travelling through her body. 

"I was thinking, maybe we could celebrate tonight," she teases, playing with Peeta's belt buckle.

Peeta captures her lips for an urgent kiss, "Mmm, I like the sound of that."

Katniss wraps her arms around him but Peeta picks her up and places her over his shoulder with hardly any effort. Katniss breaks out into giggles. She smacks his ass. "I like the view down here," she teases.

"You're gonna pay for that, sweetheart!" Peeta says tauntingly making her panties wet. 

"Oh yea, what are you going to do," Katniss murmurs.

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see," Peeta teases as he spanks her.

Peeta roughly places Katniss on the bed and wastes no time in removing her pants and panties all in one swoop.

"Someone's been thinking about this all day, huh?" Katniss asks her voice filled with need.

"You bet I have!" Peeta gives her the sexiest grin ever and she's positive her wetness is dripping onto the bed.  
"This is congratulations for the job," Peeta says and then immediately places his hot lips on Katniss' pussy. He begins humming along her pussy lips, gliding his fingers up and down her folds. He spreads her pussy wide before licking up her juices.

"Oh my god, Peeta, Fuck! Mmmm. God, yes!" she screams.

"You like that," Peeta asks huskily pausing to lock eyes with her. Peeta puts his mouth back on her pussy and Katniss' arousal begins to flood his mouth.

"Mmm, you taste so good, so sweet, so perfect," Peeta mumbles as he ferociously sucks on her clit. 

Katniss can hear her juices swirling as Peeta's tongue laps at her pussy and he begins to push his tongue in and out of her.

It doesn't take long for Katniss to start rocking against Peeta's face as an orgasm rushes towards her. "Oh my God, Peeta, Fuck!" She pulls on his hair and screams out in agonizing pleasure. "Oh fuck, oh Peeta!" she says as she cums coming off the bed in wild pleasure. She looks downward and Peeta's chins and lips are covered in her juices.

They meet in a frantic kiss. Katniss pushes Peeta off of her as he looks at her in confusion. "Pants off, now! Katniss commands. 

Peeta lowers his jeans and briefs and his thick cock is released from the constraint of his pants.

Katniss gets down on her knees and her mouth is salivating at the thought of Peeta's cock in her mouth.

"Hey," Peeta looks at her lovingly, "This night is for you."

Katniss looks at Peeta with a raging hunger. "I know and this is what I want," Katniss drops her mouth towards his cock and her tongue lightly touches the tip. 

"Oh fuck!" Peeta groans. She licks from the bottom of his shaft slowly working her way upwards until she reaches the top.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck Katniss, shit!" She loves having Peeta at her mercy. 

She begins to swirl her tongue around his tip before hollowing out her cheeks as she begins to suck his tip into mouth, moving her mouth downward until she has almost all of him.

Peeta puts his hands in her hair and grabs tightly. He is panting and he begins to wildly scream,"Oh fuck, damn Katniss." 

She begins to increase the speed bobbing up and down while cupping his balls. Peeta releases a guttural moan, "FUCK, Katniss!" His precums covers her lips.

Peeta gives a final moan before cuming in her mouth.

"Oh my God, wow, that was amazing," he says breathlessly. 

Peeta moves them towards the bed. Katniss' back hits the bed first and he begins to shower every inch of her body with wet kisses. 

"You are so fucking beautiful, Katniss," Peeta says as he places kisses on her ankle moving towards her inner thigh. He places a hot kiss on her stomach then the space between her breasts. He takes her right breast into his mouth and the warmth causes wetness to pool in her pussy. He begins to suck on her nipples fervently, "Oh my God, Peeta, yes, mmm, so good!" Katniss' pussy clenches as her pussy is once again fully soaked in her own arousal. Peeta switches to her left breast. Katniss can feel that Peeeta is hard once again and she wants him inside of her immediately. 

"Fuck me, right now, FUCK ME!" Katniss demands.

Peeta wastes no time as he wants to be sheathed inside of her just as much as she wants it.

He rubs his cock along her wet pussy covering his cock in her wetness. "You're so wet," he says before thrusting into her. He brings his cock in and out of her in agonizing torture. Katniss wants him to fuck her hard and fast tonight.

Katniss begins to wrap her legs around Peeta but he stops her and instead stretches her legs back and places her feet on his shoulders. The angle allows Peeta to go deeper than ever before. He begins to pound into her at an alarming speed with unrelenting force. "Oh fuck, oh fuck Peeta! Fuck, more more!" Katniss begs. 

Peeta is relentless as his cock pumps in and out of her. "Oh Katniss, I'm gonna cum," Peeta groans as he gives two more strokes before collapsing on her. 

"Oh, Fuck, Yes, " Katniss screams as she begins to shake from her orgasm. They pant as they're wrapped around each other in a tangle of limbs and sweat. 

Katniss and Peeta lie down facing each other. They kiss each other tenderly as they are both fully sated, happy and in love.

"Wow, what a day," Peeta smiles breathlessly with sweaty bangs along his forehead

"This is a good life, Peeta Mellark," Katniss says as she kisses his left cheek tenderly. 

"Katniss," Peeta says shyly, a hint of pink on his nose." You're the most amazing woman I've ever known," he begins to stroke her right cheek lovingly. "I can't wait to see you live out your dreams. You have no idea the effect you have, Katniss."

Katniss and Peeta repeatedly kiss softly on the lips. "I can't wait to share everything with you, Peeta! We're in this together."

"Sometimes, I can't believe this life that we have," he pauses "I couldn't have imagined that all of this could be real."

Katniss smiles at Peeta's words and she is amazed at where she is in her life and how far they both have gotten. She has everything she wants and needs and loves. "This is definitely real, Peeta."

"I love you, Katniss"

"I love you too, Peeta"

They drift off to sleep and they're both exactly where they've always wanted to be. 

\--


End file.
